Teams in Trouble Book 1 An Ohtohj Rocket
by Silvain Star
Summary: Jessie and James deal with new foes and a new region. Team Shadow with their Shadetypes and Team Shine with their Shimmertypes have been fighting it out in Ohtohj for years. Team Rocket goes to get their secrets and ends up in an epic battle.Who will win?
1. Chapter 1 Sweet Scented Promotion

Teams in Trouble:

Book 1: An Ohtohj Rocket

By Silvain Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, etc.

A/N: I can't write that accent Meowth has, so I'm not going to try.

Chapter 1

Sweet-Scented Promotions

"James, I can't believe it! Why didn't we think of this before!" Jessie said. "This is great!"

"I know, Jessie! I can't believe I got a new Bellsprout, too. And it knew Sweet Scent!" James said. He called out his Bellsprout. "Bel, you got us promoted! You're the best Bellsprout ever!" he hugged his Bellsprout, who was affectionately dubbed Bel the Flower (or Bel for short).

"This says we're headed to the Ohtohj region for an _elite mission_!" Jessie said, looking at the report for their next assignment.

"What is it?" James asked, curious.

"To find out how Teams Shadow and Shine changed Pokemon's natures and abilities to suit their needs," Jessie replied.

"Jess… That really _is _elite. Team Shadow and Team Shine are much older than Team Rocket, and more dangerous, too. Their Pokemon are Shade and Shimmer types, respectively; and they're some of the most dangerous Pokemon ever. And they can make any Pokemon their team's type if they capture it. They have Shade _Ho-oh_, Jess. **_Ho-oh!_** And Team Shine has Shimmer Lugia. They're dangerous. Shimmer Pokemon are practically regarded as _gods_ in some of the small towns across the region, simply because they're so strong. But they're dangerous, too, when they need to be. We're in too deep this time, Jess. We can't handle this," James said.

"We just need to find out how they made them that way," Jessie explained.

"And if they catch us?" James argued.

"Then we run."

"Hey, you two. What's our next mission?" Meowth said, walking up with a bag of basic supplies.

"Finding out what Team Shine and Team Shadow have been up to. They've altered the traits of tons of Pokemon, making them much more Powerful," Jessie said.

"You mean their Shimmer and Shade types, right?" Meowth asked.

"Yes…" James said, sounding like he'd much rather blast off a million times than take this mission.

"What's up with him, Jess?" Meowth asked, pointing toward James.

"My guess? He's scared. He was ranting about the danger before you got here," Jessie replied.

"I'm not scared. I don't' want to take a mission that puts you- er, _us_ in danger, because I, um, don't want my best friends to get hurt," James said. By the time he'd finished, he was about as red as a tomato.

"Uh-huh. Whatever the reason, it won't stop us from going," Jessie said. "This is a big mission, and if we get this right, we'll be rich. Get over it. We take the next ferry from Vermillion."

A/N: Story + reviews equals updates. Review for more, peoples!


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Powers, Light Powers

Teams in Trouble:

Book 1: An Ohtohj Rocket

By Silvain Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, etc.

A/N: I'm using Team Rocket's original motto, because it's so much more memorable than the one they came up with after the Hoenn League. I could recite every line from memory at one point!

Chapter 2

Dark Powers, Light Powers

"Alli, Darren, report," the Team Shadow boss' voice echoed across the communicator.

"It seems the Rockets are after our secrets again, Boss," A girl with light brown hair in long pigtails said.

"They're not gonna last long, though. We'll take care of them, boss. Don't worry about it," a young man with short, pale blue hair added. "Project Blackfire is in no danger from this bunch."

"Good. I expect good news about this in your next report," the boss said, hanging up.

"Ready, Darren?" the girl asked.

"Of course," the boy replied with a smirk. "Those four won't know what hit them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kevin, Teisa, what is it? You called me for something, so get it over with!" the boss of Team Shine snapped over the communicator.

"Those idiotic Rockets are here. They must want to steal our secrets," a young man with ear-length messy blond hair said.

"Then deal with them!" the boss shouted.

"We will, boss," a girl with long forest green hair replied confidently.

"Good," the boss said, hanging up.

"You ready, Teisa?" the boy said, grinning.

"You bet! Let's kick Rocket butt, Kev!" the girl replied, jumping out of the tree that was their hiding place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie and James had reached the ferry and found that they were supposed to work with Butch and Cassidy, since the assignment was hardly a two-person job. They grudgingly agreed, since this could very well mean another promotion, and boarded the ferry along with the other two. They arrived in Ohtohj, and wandered a bit, trying to come up with a plan. Eventually, they ended up walking through the forest, with no clue that they were being spied on by members of both teams. Suddenly, two members of Team Shadow jumped out of the bushes to their left, and two Team Shine members jumped down out of a tree on their right.

"Bringers of darkness!" The Team Shadow girl shouted, at the exact same time, the Team Shine boy shouted "Rendering blind!" The two teams turned to each other, and began arguing.

"Take your light-and-shining motto someplace else, you Shimmer-wielding filth!" the girl from Team Shadow shouted.

"You leave, darkness-obsessed scum!" the Team Shine boy yelled back. From that point, a full-blown fist-fight broke out between the four.

"Should we stop them?" Butch asked somewhat uncertainly.

"Of course!" Jessie replied. "Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" James automatically said his line. "Jessie, is this such a good idea?" he whispered as an afterthought.

"Yes!" Jessie whispered back. "To protect the world from devastation!" She said more loudly.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James mumbled, wishing he hadn't agreed to this mission.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James…"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight…" James said his last line unenthusiastically.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth finished the motto with a slight jump into the air.

"Are you idiots really elite Rockets? You seem too stupid to me," the brown-haired girl said, stopping her assault on the green-haired Shine member.

"Huh… Oddly enough, I agree with you there, Shadow-girl," the girl she'd been attacking said.

"Don't call me 'Shadow-girl'. My name's Alli, and don't forget it! I'm gonna take you Shines down someday!" the brunette said.

"Yeah, right! Kevin and I could kick your butts right now! You can't beat our Shimmer-types!" the green-haired girl laughed.

"Teisa, cool it! We're supposed to be kicking Rocket butt right now, remember?" the Shine boy said, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I'd like to whup these fools, too, but now isn't the time. We can deal with them later."

"Yeah, you're right, Kevin," Teisa said, turning away from Alli and her partner. "But we _will_ deal with them."

"Alright, that's it! Darren, give me your Dragonair! I'm gonna beat these two right now!" Alli yelled, holding out a hand to her partner to take the Pokeball.

"Alli, cool it. We've got better things to do than let these idiots get us riled up," Darren said, ruffling his light blue hair. "Besides, they're not worth our time. They probably are just a couple of Shine grunts."

"Let's beat these Rockets, Kev!" Teisa said. "Go, Eleix!" (A/N: Ell-ayks)

"Ell-ay!" The golden yellow Onix evolution said.

"Oh no you don't!" Alli said, grabbing a Pokeball from her belt. _She's just a test-run of Project Blackfire, but… I need the power._ "Ravenwing! Let's go!"

A Ho-oh with black wings appeared from the ball. It shot a jet of ebony-black fire at Butch without waiting for orders. He screamed and fell down, still writhing in pain even though the fire had disappeared.

"Alli! What were you thinking! The Shade Ho-oh still isn't ready! It has a curse side effect to it's attacks, and it can't be controlled yet!" Darren shouted, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Curse? What do you mean?" Cassidy asked, stepping forward and glaring.

"He can't talk about feelings, and anything remotely like love can cause life-threatening pain spasms. It's meant to hurt those who don't have a closed, black heart like our boss does. He's trying to work it out, though, since it killed thirteen Shadow members in two weeks. That was a different Ho-oh, though," Darren explained as Alli called Ravenwing back. "The only Pokemon that can cure it is a…" he shuddered visibly, "Shimmer Lugia." He gagged, looking like the words alone were enough to make him sick.

"A Shimmer Lugia?" James said.

"Any chance you two have one?" Cassidy asked Teisa and Kevin doubtfully. They shook their heads. "Didn't think so." She turned back to her fellow Rockets. "We've got to find one. Now!" she commanded.

"alright, Cass. Let's get going. This bunch aren't elite enough to know anything useful anyway," Jessie said, pushing past the two teams in their way, with Cassidy beside her, and James supporting Butch as they followed, since Butch was still in a lot of pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, peoples, that's chapter 2! Read and Review! (hey, that rhymes!)


End file.
